Drops of Jupiter
by likecominghome
Summary: Stiles returns from his summer abroad and Lydia graciously offers to pick him up from the airport. The follow up piece to Back For You.


_Did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there?_

Chewing on her bottom lip, she rises to the balls of her feet in an effort to see over the line of very tall men in front of her. This was one of the times when her adoration for high heels would have come in handy. Unfortunately, the people in front of her were unusually lengthy.

Turning to the side, she wedges her way between two of them, pushing until she reaches the front of the barricade and smiles triumphantly at the disgruntled looking men behind her.

She doesn't have time to apologize out of politeness – because she really isn't sorry at all – because the first wave of exiting passengers from the plane begin to make their way towards the airport exit.

She squeezes the strap of her purse, bouncing lightly on the balls of her feet as she scans the crowd, her heart stopping when she finally spots him. His neck is stretched as he searches for her in the crowd – or searches for someone he knows, because he actually has no clue that she's the one retrieving him from the airport.

She likes to think that she tricked Scott into letting her have this role, but in reality, she knows that Scott is actually incredibly intuitive. So he'd casually pretended that he didn't suspect anything when Allison suddenly needed him at the same exact time he was supposed to go pick up Stiles and Lydia just happened to be the only other person around who could possibly fill his shoes.

Deciding that she should really learn to give Scott more credit for being an all-around good friend, she raises a hand in a quick wave when Stiles's gaze finally lands on her. His eyebrows raise in surprise and he stops for a moment, staring as though trying to decide if she was real.

Laughing, she waves again to ensure him that she is, her heart rate increasing at a ridiculously rapid rate as he nears her, coming to a stop just a few inches away.

The summer has been good to him. His hair is still long, the way she likes because she can only imagine that it's extremely convenient to tug on in the midst of a passionate make out session. His skin is bronzed, no doubt from traipsing around in the European sun, and he's filled out a bit muscle wise, a result of carrying a backpack and walking for extended periods of time. She's never seen Stiles look so much like a man and it causes that fluttering in the pit of her stomach upon seeing him to double in speed.

"What are you doing here?" he asks in confusion.

She fixes him with a swift glare. "Nice to see you too, Stiles."

"No!" he exclaims, regret immediately washing over his features. "I mean, of course I'm happy to see you, I just thought Scott was coming to get me."

"Yeah, he was supposed to," she replies as casually as possible, "He and Allison had to deal with some sort of crisis, though."

"Everything alright?" he furrows his brow in worry.

She scrunches her nose in mock disgust and nods towards the nearest exit to indicate that he follow. "Yeah, just the usual relationship drama. Her dad disapproves or whatever."

"Alright…" he replies slowly, one side of his mouth lifting into a smile as though he knows she's not being truthful. And she won't be surprised if he does because Stiles has always had a knack for knowing exactly how she feels.

Except, apparently, when it comes to knowing how she feels about him.

"So how was it?" she asks as he loads his backpack into her car and climbs into the front seat. "I want to know everything."

And that's all he needs to keep them both occupied for the entire ride back to his house. He starts spouting off obscure, little known facts about various European tourist destinations and detailing the wacky adventures he undertook while in said locations.

She listens to him quietly from the driver's side, nodding every once in a while and laughing at the appropriate times. To be entirely honest, she's not listening very astutely to his words. She's too busy appreciating the way his eyes fill with light as he speaks excitedly and the captivating way his hands gesticulate. His ability to make about five different facial expression in the span of a few seconds had always fascinated her and by the time they came to a stop outside his house, she's listened to so many of his stories that she's decided she missed the sound of his voice.

It's an entirely cliché and cheesy thought, but she can't deny that it's true.

She shoots him a tight lipped smile, glancing towards his front door and waiting for him to get out of the car. He stays put, however, unbuckling his seat belt and shifting to face her more fully.

"I'm sorry I only talked about myself for the past half hour," he says lightly. "What did you do all summer?"

Learned every European language and wrote him letters based on which country he was in. But that sounds a tad obsessive, so instead she says, "Learned Mandarin, tutored, hung out with Allie. Pretty boring, really."

"Yeah," he laughs, "Well, in this town, boring is probably for the best."

"True," she smirks in response. "I did appreciate the lack of supernatural homicides the past few months."

"Hmm," he muses. "Maybe I shouldn't have come back. Who knows what's going to show up in town now that I've returned."

"Yes," she deadpans, "You're the reason these things happen. You're the harbinger of death and destruction."

"I could be," he says quietly, almost looking offended. She raises one eyebrow skeptically and his expression breaks into a wide grin. Laughing, he shakes his head. "No, I suppose you're right. I'm more like the harbinger for sarcasm and witty one liners."

Despite the fact that those words weren't the least bit funny, she bursts out laughing. Throwing her head back, she clutches her stomach and chuckles loudly and in the midst of her giggle fit, she breathes out the words, "I missed you, Stiles."

She doesn't have time to mentally slap herself or come up with a convenient excuse for letting those words slip because before she has time to draw another breath, his palms are against her cheeks and he's kissing her.

His lips are dry from the lack of humidity that August afternoon, but the way they move over hers, so sweetly, yet so entirely sure of themselves, leaves her unsure of how to respond. It's a combination she's never experienced before. She's used to guys either being forceful or having no clue what they're doing.

But despite the fact that she was under the impression that Stiles had very little experience in the romance department, he was causing sparks in the pit of her stomach and cloud of fuzz in her brain. So she tangles her fingers in his hair as she imagined and pulls him closer because she's not quite ready for those feelings to disappear.

When they finally pull apart, she's left wondering how she'd gone her entire life without being kissed like that.

She's lowered her hands to his shoulders, but his palms still remained cupped around her cheeks, his thumbs gently brushing over her cheekbones.

"I thought about you all summer," he whispers, his eyes searching her expression for a positive reaction.

She blinks because, once again, he's said exactly what she's thinking about him. She really needs to figure out how it is he does that.

"But," she stumbles slightly over her words, "what about your stories? All the amazing places you went? All the incredible things you did?"

The corners of his lips lift slightly and he drops his hands from her face, but keeps his torso angled towards her.

If she wants to, she could easily lean forward and kiss him again. And boy, does she want to. But he begins to speak, so she licks her lips and keeps her mouth to herself.

"Don't get me wrong," he says, "All of that was life changing. And I wouldn't trade those experiences for anything. But do you what I was thinking as I stared at the Paris skyline from the top of the Eiffel Tower and walked through the Pantheon? I was thinking that, as fantastic as it was, it would have been infinitely better if you were with me."

She's completely thrown. But she supposes she shouldn't be, as Stiles has always had a knack for emotionally charged speeches.

"Of course it would be," she smirks. "My knowledge of Greek mythology would have been incredibly useful."

He rolls his eyes. "Not the point."

"Of course it is," she replies nonchalantly, amazed that can't hear the steady pounding drum of her heart. "The point is that next time, you and I are going together."

He raises his eyebrows in surprise, a smile tugging at his lips. "Together as in…"

"As in," she says briskly, "When we go to the top of the Eiffel Tower, I expect to be kissed with the same amount of fervor that was displayed in the one I was given just a few minutes ago."

His lips stretch into a wide smile and his gaze drops to her lips. "I think that can be arranged," he murmurs as he leans forward once more.

It takes every ounce of her willpower to push him away and her heart sinks at his hurt expression.

"Your father's waiting for you," she explains, nodding towards the house door, which has swung open to reveal the widely grinning sheriff in the doorway.

Nodding, Stiles sighs as he pushes open the passenger side of the door and clambers out of the car. Lydia breathes deeply to return her heart rate to a normal pace as she watches him retrieve his backpack from the back seat and begin to climb up the front porch steps to greet his father.

She raises a hand in wave to the both of them before driving off towards her own home, grinning the whole way. After pulling into the driveway and shutting off the engine, she checks her phone to find Stiles has sent her a text message.

Chewing on her bottom lip, she opens it and finds herself blushing at the words.

_In case it wasn't obvious, I missed you too. Told you I would. _

"Good to know," she whispers to no one in particular as she climbs out of the car. With this new development in her relationship with Stiles, she even more excited for what her freshman year of college will have to offer.

Unable to stop smiling widely, she skips inside the house, knowing she has quite a lot to tell her best friend.

* * *

**I'd love to know what you think. If you have any requests for drabbles or oneshots, let me know either on here or on my tumblr. **

**stilesxlydialove . tumblr . com**


End file.
